


Family Ties

by theatergal33



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Multi, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatergal33/pseuds/theatergal33
Summary: This scene explores Sammy's family life before he came to the academy. A little bit of reader discretion is advised for this chapter.
Relationships: Mother/Son - Relationship, lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Family Ties

Adi landed skillfully on top of the cliff, expectantly looking around for Sammy. Judging by the setting sun, it was right around the time they were expecting to meet. Yet, Adi couldn’t detect any traces of his boyfriend’s energy. What was holding him up?  
I hope Geralt wasn’t too angry at him about the test.  
The inborn angels and demons in Adi and Sammy’s year had a recent test on energy reading. To Adi’s chagrin, the angel had failed, even though Adi knew Sammy was one of the most skilled students. It seemed like Sammy wasn’t feeling well recently, and that was why Adi asked to meet here tonight, at their little sanctuary. Adi wanted to help his beloved with whatever was ailing him. The demon decided to go into the cave and wait for Sammy, but a familiar voice made him freeze.  
“Why are you here?”  
The coldness in Sammy’s tone, so unlike his tenderhearted demeanor, sent a chill down Adi’s spine. He crouched down out of sight around the mouth of the cave, but was still within earshot.  
“I’ve come to take you home,” a cool female voice replied. “Your powers are growing stronger- too strong. Why would Malbonte need such a pathetic little angel?”  
Adi barely restrained himself from running in and screaming at her, but she hadn’t finished speaking yet. He peered out around the mouth of the cave to see a tall female figure. She had long black hair and pale skin. The angel would be beautiful if not for the expression of hatred that was fixed on Sammy. Adi shrunk from the mere scrutiny of her gaze.  
“You’re coming with me, Sammy,” said the woman. “You are no longer safe here.”  
“No, Elena. I’d rather die than go back home.”  
The words came out shaky, unlike the previous rigidness. Sammy’s energy, usually so bright, gave away his fear to Adi even if his voice did not. Adi could read his partner’s energy almost better than his own.  
“So you can exploit and abuse me again?”  
Sammy laughed, but there was no humor in the sound.  
“You’re even more naïve than when I was little if you think I’ll go with you!”  
WHAM!  
The unmistakable sound of a slap cracked through the air, followed by a bone-chilling scream. Unable to stay put any longer, Adi sprang up and ran into the cave to see a horrible scene. Sammy was lying on the ground, a bruise spreading across his cheek. The angel was trying to stem the flow of blood pouring from a split lip as Elena towered over him, her hand reddened with the force of the blow.  
“Sammy!” Adi screamed.  
The angel’s gaze met his boyfriend’s, raw, naked fear in those beautiful gray eyes.  
“Go! You shouldn’t be here!”  
“Not a chance,” Adi shot back. “Can you stand?”  
Sammy nodded, but it soon became clear he couldn’t get up without help. Adi gently pulled him to his feet, putting an arm around his waist to keep him steady. Throughout this whole exchange, Elena had stayed strangely quiet. Adi turned the full force of his rage on her. How dare she assault Sammy!  
“Who the fuck are you, and why are you attacking my-”  
Adi cut off from saying ‘boyfriend’ just in time, inwardly kicking himself. Just because he wanted to be open with Sammy didn’t mean they could be. Watching his discomfort, the woman smiled like a serpent. Upon closer inspection, Adi saw that her eyes were clear gray- the same color as Sammy’s.  
“I’m his mother,” Elena said. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Adi.”


End file.
